I Know Death
by Astarii Amaranth
Summary: One-Shot Goku accuses Trunks of not having a clue about fighting and its consequences, especially death. [edit: was a short one-shot that was added to two years later with another short piece to continue it a bit further from Goku's POV]
1. I Know Death

This was written the other day when I was scribbling down a sea of nothingness in an early class at 6:00 in the morning. (Gasp!) It's short, although I can't tell ya' its sweet and cute. Leave a response if you'd like, but try to keep your criticism constructive. Thankies! By the by, I know Goku is the nicest person around, but he's trying to point out something to Trunks with the first sentence, and make him understand something. So, yeah, don't even bother with the 'Goku would never be that mean.' He's not; he's helpin' the kid! lol. Oh, and about the 6:00 o'clock class, are you still wondering why I'm even there ever? Hehe.

"You're too young. What would you possibly know about the consequences of fighting? Of life and death? No, you don't even have a clue."

Trunks flinched inwardly at those words. Unexpectedly hard for them to be said by Goku. Goku, the soft, kind, gentle person praised in this boys time by the people lucky enough to have known him. Goku was all that and so much more Trunks had soon realized when he met the man.

"I don't have a clue? Oh no, Goku Son, I have a clue. My whole like I have seen death. Death for no other reason than to kill. I have lived through your death, Krillin's, Yamcha's, Tien's, Piccolo's, Vegeta's," He flinched. "and Gohan's.

"Every day I see cities turned to dust, houses to ash. I have seen people killed in droves, families killed one-by-one." Trunks swallowed.

"I have seen more death in one day, then you have seen I your entire life. I see more blood drip from one street in one day, then you see in a year." Goku lifted his chin higher and raised a brow, listening intently.

Trunks gripped his hands to fists at his sides.

"I have seen the only family I have left torn apart to pieces, their lives turned upside down, inside out. I—" The young boy shook his head.

"I have begged for death. Pleaded to Dende to let me die. I know death, its consequences, Goku. More than you will ever know."

The wind echoed with his words as it raked through his pale hair, blowing it across his brow. This warrior forced to grow up too soon, to live a life of unimaginable grief and sorrow. This boy who saw the wake of Goku's death.

Well, what'd you think? That whole scene of Trunks talking has always been in the back of my head, so finally I took it to pen. :) Tell me what you think, and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own nor have any rights to DragonBall, DragonBallZ, or DragonBallGT, unfortunately. If I ever do then I'll let you know! hehe:)


	2. Strength

I received a review from _Legolas Anime Luver_ just this evening. He/she begged me to make something more for my one-shot "I Know Death", and I have to admit I was terribly flattered that he/she liked it enough to want to read more. I had received other reviews asking me to add on, but before this evening I was very adamant to leave it how it was and how I had pictured the scene. In my head it had stopped right there, and that's where I knew it had to end. That is, until this evening. As soon as I got the review I was hit with further inspiration pertaining to his/her suggestion of Goku's point of view. Thus this small addition was born tonight, and I wish to thank _Legolas Anime Luver_ for the review that threw me into inspiration.

"It must have been hard," Goku sat down on a rock, clasping his hands before him, leaning on spread knees. Trunks turned to him, the wind still rippling his lavender strands across his brow. "It must have been so hard for you, losing so many people that you loved and cared for. Finally having to fight by yourself, to be the only one to dream of protecting anything.

"And still you had to come here." He sighed, and looked to the horizon.

"It is only weakness that has made me come. I can't fight them on my own. I was beaten before I ever tried."

"No." Goku's focus seemed to sharpen, his dark brows furrowing. "It is strength that has brought you here." He swallowed, seeming to choke back a sudden surge of emotion.

"I do not know what fate has in store for you that you have had to suffer so. Alone and so young. Though I curse my own strength that I could not have lived for you and maybe spared you the pain that will always be in your soul, always remembered through memories." Trunks turned, looking into the horizon Goku gazed so intently upon.

"There is such a strength within you. I can feel it in my bones, when I speak to you—I can even feel it in the air. Fate has dealt you a life many could not retain strength with, though I feel your spirit is still strong. I can sense the passions and feelings rippling within you—and the fear.

"This fear, though, is once again strength. Only fools fear nothing.

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but the realization that something is more important than your fear." He smiled a loving grin Trunks' way, and their eyes met and held each other's gaze.

"You are so very strong and valiant. I pain at the thought of what you have had to go through and see. Your descriptions of streets paved with dead bodies and how blood flows freely through your cities…

"Oh, that this fate has come to man." He shut his eyes tight, and when he opened them once more they were all the brighter.

"You are the strongest of us all, Trunks. The most valiant and courageous. The most mature and passionate. Even now you bear hope for the future that is your present, and I will be dead before I let you fight this alone."

Goku stood next to Trunks and clasped his shoulder. They stood abreast, neither the higher, but with the greatest admiration for the other. And as the sun set bright orange and creamy custard, both men's eyes were bright with unshed tears. One for the pain he had experienced, and one with the sympathy for the others pain which he had begun to feel just as keenly.


End file.
